Revenge is a puzzle with many (Book 2 of The Siren Series)
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: {Sequel to Siren} Its been about nine weeks or so, that Batman had locked the rouges up in Black gate, and the Jokers death. Now is the time for the Rouges have revenge on Batman. They had weeks of planning. But what they don't know is, who will die in this game? Revenge can be sweet, but is a puzzle with many answers yet to come.
1. Revenge is a game

Revenge - The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for a wrong suffered at their hands.

**Chapter 1**

We had been locked in this hell hole for about eight weeks or so.

I hate that I dont have a calender to see what day it was, or week, or month. I looked around to see Edward sleeping, Jonathan reading, only knowing when he will get a glance at me, Ivy talking to her plants about the plan for revenge, Harley, will, she is still crying about her Joker.

I felt bad for her. I mean, I'll cry for Edward when someone kills him. I will avenge batman if hes the one who did it.

Harvey dent, at the end, sat on the floor, playing with his coin. Jervis also reading his _'Alice in wonderland_' book. And almost everyone was sleeping.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. Suddenly, my throat tightens. My hands went around my throat, trying to massage it. But nothing worked. My eyes suddenly turning black, and tried to breath. But culdnt. My chest tighten with my throat. I banged on the bars, alarming everyone. Edward rubbed his eyes, and was about to close his eyes again, until he saw me.

He got up. "Jane?" He asked. Worrying. Everyone around him looked at me. If your wondering how they know my name. Its a long story. But then my thoughts were interrupted when Edward yelled. "Help, anyone! Shes choking on something." My throat wanted to scream something, but I couldnt open my mouth. They were glued shut.

Guards and doctors came and put me on a wheelchair. My head hanging low, letting my now curled hair fall in front of me.

I let my hands drop from my throat and once we passed the doors to the hall.

My mouth opened and started to screech like a banshee.

Everyone fell to the floor, holding on to their ears. I deafed them. I looked over and saw a mirror on the wall. My eyes darkend into a purple eye kind of color. Like the one in Katy perrys video ET. Then without even kowing how, I started to sing as I walked slowly to the room, where they had taken me. Back to my cell.

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_[Verse 2]_  
You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

_[Chorus]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_[Bridge]_  
This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

_[Chorus]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Everyone stared at me as I slowly grabbed the remote and opened everyones door. They were all free. Now it was out revenge to come into place.


	2. The game plan

Game plan - A strategy worked out in advance, esp. in sports, politics, or business.

Chapter 2

We got out of blackgate, finally, and now here we are, fully dressed, and now we are walking back to the warehouse we all shared. Well, except for Harley, who moved out.

I can't blame the girl, if this warehouse has so many memories of her joker, or 'puddin'. My eyes havent changed ever since we ecasped blackgate. My voice is softer, sweeter, and now my singing is powerful then ever before.

I also felt weird.

My whole body tightens when I dance, when I sing my throat felt like a needle is in me, and when I talk, I just feel fine.

I taken deep breaths as soon as I got to Edward and I's room. I paced, trying to see what is happening to me. I thinked over and over again, except, nothing is happening. I thinked over it, but thinking so much was hurting my brain.

Edward walked in, holding a cup of warm tea. I sat down on the edge of the bed, still pondering why I'm feeling this way. Edward sat next to me and passed me the cup of tea. I grabbed it carefully and 'thanked him.' Hmm, this tea, it feels familiar. Oh, thats right. It's Jervis famous tea. I called them 'The wonderland tea'. He laughed at that as well when i told him.

But I'm in no good mood today.

I always felt this...thing, like...something bad is going to happen.

I gave Edward the tea, and he put it on the table near the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I looked at him, iin the corner of my eye.

"I feel, weird." He chuckled, and shook his head.

"You always do. But really, do you feel like that? I mean, I saw that your eyes changed, but, how is that possible?"

I shurgged my shoulders.I took a deep breath, but then it hitched. Edward noticed and pat my back. My breathing got back to normal. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. "I'm scared. I-I don't want to feel like this. M-my-my body hurts so much." Edward held her tightly, but not to tightly so she can breath.

Edward moved his hand in small circules. I felt myself calming down.

"Shh...Its ok...We are all here. We are going to come up with a game plan. For you and Batmans" He sneered the word batmans. I smiled up at him.

I'm a lucky bitch to have him.

I checked the time to see that it was at eight at night.

I yawned and Edward picked me up, and moved the bed covers opened wide for me to snuggle in. Good think I'm changed into my pjs already.

Edward went into the closet and changed quickly and came out. He snuggled up next to me, and he held me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and slept.

My heart started to beat like a rabbits. I woke up immeaditly. . I felt cold sweat on my forehead, and palms. I felt sticky. I looked at my right. Edward was sleeping. My eyes tighten and narrowed at the wall in front of.

I felt like someone was controlling me.

I got up, opened the door, and walked down the hall. Everyones snoring, which means, that I'm safe to say, that I'm going out. Somewhere.

I dont know whats wrong with me, but my throat tighten and my mouth was wide opened.

Suddenly, I singed.

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

My eyes were closed when I walked all the way to the door, until someone grabbed me around my waist. I couldnt struggle.

I mean, really, these muscels were hard and tought.

My eyes opened and looked up to see Bane holding me. I looked around me. Everyone woke up, in pjs and had worried faces on.

My mouth was glued, and saw that Jonathan came up with his syringe, and put it on my arm, without hesitating.

Whatever it was, it barley infects me.

Until, a wave of coldness, and calm came over me, and my eyes shut down.

Before I was knocked cold, I heard. "Alright, there is something wrong with Jane, we need a gameplan."

Everything turned black.


	3. Death is such a dirty word

Death- The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

**Chapter 3**

****Beeping nosies were loud beside me.

my heart stayed in perfect rythem with it.

my eyes tightly closed, showing darkness around me.

I cant hear the world, but I can hear the rythem of my heart, and the sound beside me.

My hands were able to move.

It...felt soft. Maybe it was a bed? A couch? Blanket?

My eyes finally get to open and saw the world around me. Dirty white walls, dusted floor, Windows, wet from the rain outside, and the door, a bit open,

It lets me see the light shining in the hall way. I tried to get up, but the IV bag is keeping me still. I looked down to see needles in my skin, pumping blood, or medicne in me.

I took a deep breath and my mouth had a mask on. I hadnt realize that until now.

I saw that my skin was getting paler.

Ive been a light tan. Never that pale.

Nosise were coming from the living room. I couldnt reach it, but I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I felt scared. Never in my whole life have I been scared.

Shadows were seen on the floor. I closed my eyes, and heard the footsteps coming closer.

The door creaked and footsteps came closer to the bed, or anything I was lying on.

A warm hand carass my cheek. My mouth twitched for a smile. A sigh came from someone in the room. A screeching sound of a chair being moved, made me flinch. The nosie was loud. Too loud.

I felt the person grab my hand and I felt safe.

My eyes flickered opened, and saw the first thing that made my heart flatter.

Green eyes.

And I know who that belongs to.

Edward Nigma.

I smiled at him. He smiled back. He pecked my cheek and held my hand a bit tighter. As if I was going to be gone.

"Hey." He said sadly. Why was he so down? I'm still here am I?

"Hi" I croaked. My throat felt scratchy. I coughed a bit and sighed. Edward had worried flash across his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He bit his lip. My eyebrows turned into a v as I frowned.

"Fine." I croaked again. "Why so sad?" I asked. I cleared my throat so that my voice doesnt sound like when I greeted Edward.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. He mumbled something but I coudln't hear what he said. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked back at me. I gasped. He...was crying. His eyes are red with tears.

"Y-your a-arent g-g-oing t-to live wh-en we d-do the re-venge o-on ba-tman." He sniffed. What did that mean. I opened my arms and leaned down and hugged me. His head was on my chest, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his head and played with his hair.

"Shh, Edward. Can you please tell me what is that suppose to mean?" I asked, worried about him. I never seen him cry in my whole life. My poor baby.

"You are not going to do the revenge with us. You need to stay on bed." He said, wiping the tears, and sniffing. I looked confused. He looked back at me. More tears coming down. "If you get out of bed, and try to sing, you- you-" He couldnt finish the sentecne.

"Whats going to happen to me?" I croaked. My voice was going unsteady as I study Edward. My heart broken when I see him like this.

"Die." He finished, and huggied me again, sobbing. I rubbed his hair, trying to calm him down. I kissed his head, and try to shush him. Calming him down.

Death? That was going to happen to me?

But,

no.

Death is such a dirty word for any one to use.

There would be no Death in my dictionary.

And for Edward's sake.


	4. solving the puzzle

Solving - Find an answer to, explanation for, or means of effectively dealing with (a problem or mystery).

**Chapter 4**

****It was yesturday when Edward told me the sad news.

I couldnt get out of bed to the bathroom. I couldnt get up to eat. Nothing. He just brings them to me. For the bathroom..now thats the hard part.

I stayed on bed, and now, its really uncomfortable without moving. I felt paralyzed.

My eyes are closed, my mouth glued together, and my breathing is going everywhere.

I was nervous, and afraid of death. The bad news had definitly scared the shit out of me.

Someone came in. I opened my eyes to see Jonathan. My eyes widen.

He puts his hands up when he saw my reaction."I was just checking on your heart montior. Nothing about me, doing something like what happened last year." I releaxed and nodded.

He grabbed a clip bored and noted some stuff. He then went out without another word. I felt sad. I didnt mean to be mean to Jonathan, but I was afraid of what he was going to do to me.

I moved my hand, trying to grab something to drank, but couldnt reach it.

So I carefully got up, trying to sit up and move an inch closer to the bed, now that I realised that, and I reached out my hand, but felt myself slipping from the bed. I fell to the floor, a loud 'Thumb' on the floor and blood spread everywhere near my head.I carefully put my head on the back of my head, feeling the blood when my head was bashed to the floor.

loud footsteps came running in, and I saw Edward qucikly pushing everyone out of the way and grabbed me. He put me on his lap and wipe my hair out of my face. He looked frantic. He picked me up and placed me on my bed.

He sat me up so that Jonathan can clean the wounds. Jonathan wrapped my head with a wet towl to keep my blood in my head.

Everyone got out of the room and left Edward and I alone.

He had tears stricken down on his face and has his face on my chest again. I rocked us back and fourth. Trying to sooth him.

I rubbed his head and shushed him, saying everything will be fine, and I wont do it again.

He soon later calmed down. I fell asleep as he kissed my forehead and left the room. Of course, I know he put in cameras to watch over me.

Im just waiting until I could be fine again.

**Edwards POV (Finally!)**

****I cant solve this.

I can never solve this puzzle.

My lovely Jane is out sick, and cant sing. Ever, again.

But I kept my head high and keepet on going.

For Jane, For jane. I keep thinking.

But this puzzle is the hardest of them all. My poor, lovely, Jane. Why is this a curse for her? Why is it a curse to me? I cant help but cry again. Good thing Im in my room. I couldnt bare anyone to see me like this. only Jane.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away.

I looked back down at the paper and kept solving the puzzle.

For Jane. My Jane.


	5. Death of the singer

Singer - A person who sings, esp. professionally: "a pop singer".

**Chapter 5**

****Hearts, and cards.

Sweets, and peace.

Jokes and laughs.

I cant have that.

My heart beats fast and slow, the cards are jokers, for show.

Sweets are from chocolate, and peace is for the dead.

Jokes are for Harley, and laughs are for laughing.

I miss Harley. Shes out in Arkham, already having her avenge on batman. While the rest of us, except me, are planning revenge on him.

I stay, they have fun.

I started to think happy thoughts. But it was hard. Every thoughts that pop in my head was my death. I dont want to think that. Every night, I couldnt sleep. I stare at the ceiling, hoping to sleep for once.

But no.

Sleep hates me.

I started t get worry and my heart beated fast. Then my throat tighten. No! Not now! Please, my edward needs me. Everyone else is sleeping and they wont be alarmed when i try.

Then on its own record, I opened my mouth.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

My eyes roll back in my head and my heart started to slow. I wasted all my energy for one last song. For Edward.

The montiors went down, into lines for silent, as my heart stopped and my breathing slowed.

Death came upon me.

Good bye Edward. Forever.


	6. Karma, why did you do this to her?

Karma - Destiny or fate, following as effect from cause.

**Chapter 6**

**(Edwards POV)**

****The mronign came up and I checked the montiors. Is Jane sleeping, or is she...dead?

I sniffed and got up, I walked down the hall and went in the room, I looked at the montior and cried. I ran out and woke everyone up. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Everyone groaned infustration but got out anyways. When they saw me crying they looked worried.

"What happen Edward?" Ivy asked. She looked worried. She is worried about her friend Jane.

I pointed towards Jane's room and sobbed again. Everyone went in and I stayed outside, leaning against the wall, near the door. Crying my eyes out. Everyone gasped and some cried. They lost someone dearly to us.

I ran in, and hugged her to me. I sobbed in her neck.

My true love

My girlfriend.

My wish to be soon wife.

I wanted to ask her.

But now shes gone.

She will never again, come back. Back to her friends. Back to me!

Everyone came around and Jonathan patted my back. I shook my head, hoping this was a dream and I'll soon wake up.

"I guess, we have to get ready." Jervis said. I never seen Jervis this sad. He's always annoying when he reads Alice in wonderland and such. But now, he lost a friend who was there with him when she was trying out his new, 'wonderland tea'.

They all walked back to their rooms as I stayed with jane.

She cant be gone. She cant.

Please, please. Oh god, why?

No, please, We need her. I need her.

I kissed her forehead and ran to my room, to quickly change, until, the video monitor started to rewind.

I looked at it closely and saw Jane, when she was still alive. She was singing.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Tears spilled.

Oh, how I miss her.

I got up and went down the hall to her room. She was still on her death bed, and I came to her. Bane, Jonathan, and Jervis came in. They were all in suits, ready for the funeral.

I picked Jane up. She is so light.

I walked out, and the boys were folling me.

We went in the van and I held onto her. I sobbed again. Ivy patted my shoulder, also crying for her friend.

Once we got to the cemetery, I ask myself this.

Karma, why did you do this to her?


	7. Making her immortal was the only way

Immortal - Living forever; never dying or decaying.

**Chapter 7**

**(Edwards POV)**

I watch as they gently put her coffin in the grave. Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't help but be sad. My mood will never change the sadness I have for her.

My Jane. My beautiful Jane had died.

No. She can't be gone.

Once they put the dirt back, I put her favorite floors on her grave. Roses. She told me once I got that special flower for her last year.

I wipe some tears, knowing that, if she was still here, she will queit me down, and say sweet nothings in my ear.

How I miss her already.

After the funearl was finished, I walked, with my head down, to the van, not looking at anyone.

my mood, was depressed, sad, and my old heart broken. She was the one who fixed my old dead heart. But now shes gone.

I didnt dare speak, as all of us drove to the warehouse quickly.

Once we reached the warehouse, I ran in the house and got in my room, locked it and ran to my bed, and sobbed.

Everyone walked by my door, knowing that I need privacy.

My heart is dead, with Jane in it.

**(Third person POV)**

****I watched as they walked away from the grave.

Edward was in front and he quickly went in the van. I could tell he was crying, by his eyes were red and puffy.

Once everyone was gone, I walked towards the grave of the woman that Edward loved.

There she is.

I leaned down on my knees and touched the dirt. Her heart, not beating, but her body is there, in a coffin.

A large figure came with a small one. "Bane, Talia, my daughter." I greeted. They both nodded.

"Is this her father?" Talia asked. I nodded. I looked up at bane and down at the shovel. I walked away from the grave, to give some room.

"Bane, will you please, get her out?" I asked him. Bane nodded and digged with a shovel. He digged her out only five mintues. He carefully put the coffin down in front of me. I opened the door up, and saw her. Her pale skin, her black, brown hair, and her pink lips, out, looking like she was pouting.

I caressed her cheek. "Hello dear sister. I hadnt seen you so long. I'm going to make you immortal, so yu may stay alive with your boyfriend." I smiled and looked up at Bane.

I got up and bane put the coffin top back on and grabbed the coffin carefully, again, and walked towards the car. Bane put the coffin in the back, as Talia and I sat in front. Bane went to grab his van and we both drove to our warehouse.

I, Ra's al Ghul, will finally have my sister, Jane al ghul, back. I smiled as I thought about her.

My dear sister is back home. And once immortal, she'll go to her boyfriend.

Making her immortal, was the only way.


End file.
